Naruto X: Defier of Fate: Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto recieves word that his father Minato did not die the night of the Kyuubi sealing and was transported to Spira. Rumors to a fourth side in the war arise and could change the balance of power forever. Unleashed fic. Harem.
1. This Beginning

Kitsune X:Defier of Fate

0

Naruto x Yuna x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000

Author's Note

000

Another story bringing a lot of elements and the forefront of the plot of my Unleashed Series to the side. So tell me, what fics do you think are the best Naruto x Final Fantasy X fics? Which ones are original and hold your attention?

00000

Story Start

00000

The sky was canvassed with a mixture of red, yellow, and orange as the sun began to set. Around a campfire a group of people sit in silence. A young male, a teenager with sharp cerulean eyes stood up. He had unusual birth marks, whiskers, three on each cheek. He had spiky blond hair that reached to his shoulders. He made way to the hill as he gazed upon the background of their location. A feeling of anticipation was filled him.

Sitting next to him was a blond haired girl, around fifteen years old. Her blond hair was done up into a small ponytail that seamed to spread out on the top of her head with two small braids running down her shoulders. She had sea green eyes however the pupils of her eyes were black swirls. She wore a sleeveless orange top with three black buckles on either side of it that also had two long strips of blue fabric that ran down from the back of her shoulders. She had a pair of goggles around her neck and a pair of green bands on her arms. On her left arm was a light brown glove that reached all the way up to her elbow with two darker brown bands wrapped around it while on her right was just a fingerless brown glove. She had a pair of short green shorts with an orange belt around them and what looked to be a large black weapon pouch on her right leg. Finally she was wearing a pair of brown and cream coloured boots with a green cross in the middle of them, along with a single orange feather on a small chain attached to the top of the boots.

On the other side of the boy was a girl, around seventeen, with shoulder length brown hair. Her right eye was green while her left was blue. She wore a long dark blue skirt with a violet plant pattern and black boots. She had a white sleeveless top with a large yellow belt around her stomach that had a large bow on the back. She also wore a long white material that covered her forearms and a silver necklace and her head was resting on his shoulder.

There was also an orange hair man who seemed to be around his mid-twenties. His hair looked sort of like a tuft of grass or cow lick, but the front of it was longer then the rest and stuck up to make it look like some sort of horn. He had a large blue head band and a necklace which was some odd shape. There was also a woman, around her twenties as well, with long black braided hair formed from a bun on top of her head. She was wearing a full body black dress with long sleeves. The front of it looked like it was made completely out of black belts.

On the other side of the fire was what appeared to be a blue humanoid lion that looked to be the human equivalent to somwhere to late twenties to possibly early forties, with long grey hair and what looked like a broken horn on top of his forehead.

There was also another man, around his mid-thirties to early forties with black hair with strands of grey in it and a pair of black sunglasses. He was wearing a pair of dark grey pants and top with a high greyish blue high collar. He had on black boots with a metal plate on them and a black glove on his right hand. He also had on a large red overcoat with a thick belt around it. While he had his right arm in the sleeve his left was hanging freely, using the coat as some sort of makeshift sling.

The young blonde haired girl from before moved closer to the blond male and wrapped her arms around him in a comforting gesture.

The male reached up and gently patted the girls hand as he exhaled sharply.

_This is my Dream. This is my story. The search for my father and the truth of his disappearance. Namikaze Minato was said to have died the day he sealed the Kyuubi inside of me; only for me to learn he was taken to a completely different dimension. It only makes me question if the same thing has happened to my mother and many others? Every day I learn there are more and more indivuduals becoming embroiled in this war. On one side, the Grey is formed of my ancestors and I, the other, the so called righteous Light side is being led by another one of my ancestors; a traitor with very extreme views and seek to eliminate all the unworthies as they are called and on the side of Evil or darkness, whatever you wish to call it is my ancestor's K former lover and another indivudual who has kept to the shadows. Three major powers struggling against each other and various gods, indivuduals, and creatures fighting for the claim of the worlds.  
_

_But the origin of my adventure in this world began at this point._

His memories had become hazy. He felt as if he was missing something. Forgetting someone and that led him to play this crazy ans illogical game. This Blitzball! The only connection to that memory that escape. The thoughts that had left him waking up with a cold sweat nearly each night.

Currently the teen was dressed in Black pants and shoes with a White T-shirt and sleeveless black jacket with red and orange flame designs on it.  
What was supposed to be another game was interrupted by a giant creature firing whatever the hell it was at the stadium. The city of Zanarkand was being demolished by some mysterious monster. Buidlings were crumbling and fires had begun. People were being injured orcrushed by falling debree. From the rough scales of the massive beasts monsters came to life when they were launched.

It had all started when that strange kid with the purple jacket had showed up. It was like time had stopped. _'You can't tonight!' _Those words had echoed in his head.

"It begins." A voice had said.

Naruto's gaze had shot straight to the speaker. It was a six tall man who looked to be in his thirties. He was wearing a deep red haori with blue lining, kept closed with a thick, black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. His left arm was tucked into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. Naruto instantly recognized it as a tradition of ronin, a samurai. Whoever this man was he was in service of a lord who died. There was also a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder that was intricately decorated with tan, green, and blue patterns, as well as a beaded ornament that dangles from it. He wore black pants and shoes, the latter of which have brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. He was also wearing a black shirt with a grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. His long hair is dark black with grey streaks and was held back by a gold ribbon, and he seemed to have some stubble on his chin. There is a large scar over the right half of the man's face and over his eye, which was currently shut. His left eye was amber colored. On his right hip, the man carried a jug with the word "Nog" written on it.

''You...'' an image flashed in Naruto's mind. Familiarity. ''Who are you?''

''All will be explained in time.''

The man pointed at the creature that was in a giant sphere of water.

''What's it called?''

"We call it Sin. An endless Harbringer of Doom that can not die. A creature made from both magic within this world and outside of this world and only by combinging those powers can be vanquished. The other one was thought to be the one, but now I know he merely lived to be your catlyst.''

''So its true, my father didn't die that way. And that must mean that all this time there has been a fourth side under our noses the whole time.'

Then a building explodes as a tendril exploded from it. It shot tiny scales onto the highway, which turn into strange creatures with wings. One jumped at Naruto at which he responded with an elbow to it's face? Taking out a kunai he stabbed it between the eyes as the creature exploded into wisps of green, blue, yellow, and purple lights.

"Here!" The man said handing Naruto a five foot sword. It was intricately designed with interconnecting Chinese dragons on the red and gold handle, but what stood out was it's blade. Near the end it was split with a ruby sized whole as two fang like tips were. ''Take it. A gift from Minato. I assume you know how to use one.

Naruto spun as swirled the sword about. With several flash like strikes the first wave of approaching creatures were sliced to ribbons before they could attack. ''More or less!'' Naruto said as he rested the blade in two hands.

''Minato said it was too precious to be a fallen item.''

Naruto nodded. A fallen item was one of the told terms. Warriors, Mages, and all those who took up fighting at one time or another met or was blessed by the Tentai.

Black, Red, White, Blue and other magic could be traced back to his family along with many forms of alchemy and weapons craftsman ship. The items forged with certain minerals held special properties. When those who used the items had failed in battle a special crest with the items would activate and leave behind a chest so only the worthy or those who needed items in times of need could open them. Some chests required trials of bravery or intellect before they could be opened.

The same for chests of money, but in the rare cases where the items were looted, the chests destroyed or those who got their hands on the items were enemies of the Tentai, they were transformed into fowl beasts, reminscent of the creatures that plagued that land. For many years and numerous worlds adventurers wonder why and how creatures came into the possession of money. This truth had been lost long ago throughout the years and most gave up on it.

Ten more of the creatures showed up as they reared their fangs. Glowing as they prepared to deliver a body blow and sank their teeth into the human targets. ''Get! The! Fuck! Out! Of! The! Way!'' Naruto roared with each strikes. For everyone he cut down two more took there place. ''These things are a pain in the ass!'' He exclaimed breathlessly as one jumped from a pile of rock and attempted to bite into Naruto's neck only for it to be caught with the blade between it's teeth. Naruto flung the creature over the side of the grumbling road as cracks began to fill the foundation.

That creature, Sin's shock waves was weakening the support beam of the roads and all the monsters only proved to add weight it couldn't better. To his amazement the mystery man began glowing with power.

"Some can't wait to die!" He declared as he leaped up into the air. An amazing display that was a trademark of Dragoon warriors. "**Dragon Fang!"** Energy all at once exploded from the tip of the blade and covered the ground where the creatures stand. Fire had consumed the creatures in an explosion of heat and energy, leaving behind charred ash and a burned road.

''Damn ojii-san , nice move.''

''My name is Auron. Not old man!''

''Tch...whatever!'' Naruto said as they continued on until they were met with a tentacle. Naruto immedately jumped back as the tentacle struck at him. It whipped around as it attended to flatten the blond. Jumping back once more with a backflip and moving to a 100M dashing position Naruto shot forward. The creature once more attempted to strike only for Naruto to use the sword defensively with his left hand. Spinning and using the momentum to throw the tentacle end with the ground, Naruto quickly drove a Rasengan into the creature. The mouthless creature seemed to screamed as it slowly died from how it's unknown insides shredded.

After performing the technique over a thousand time, even the basic Rasengan evolved into a more powerful grinding attack capable of shredding through a few feet of concrete or obliterating an opponent's insides.

''Let's move...'' Auron stated as they continued on ahead. Not too long after he said, ''We're expected!"' As they were surrounded bymore of those fin creatures from both sides.

''I'm beginning to regret not taking that vacation when I had the chance.'' No matter how many of the creatures they cut down more arrived.

"That! Knock it down!" Auron stated as he gesured to an oil tanker.

''If you say so...'' The blond said as the duo attacked it. The tanker fell over and destroyed a building causing it to began to topple over. An explosion ripped through the night air, white-hot sound ripping through Naruto's ears. The hundreds of creatures were swept away in the licking flames, but the walkway was breaking apart, and Naruto could smell death in the air. The two of them leaped, Naruto jumped right after Auron and grabbed onto the ledge. To the former's confusionAuron seemed to be talking to something above them.

With a jolt, Naruto realized it was Sin, hovering above them, sucking the entire city of Zanarkand into itself like a vast vacuum cleaner. And Auron was talking to this monster? "You are sure?" He asked.

Auron reached down and grabbed Naruto by his jacket. Naruto floated upwards in the air; Sin was pulling him in. He struggled.

''What the hell you crazy bastard!''

"This is it," the unfathomable man said. "This is your story. It all begins here."

The last thing Naruto felt was unconsciousness as Sin pulled him in.

000

Chapter End

000

How's this? An all knew revitlizating/remake of the previous version of this story. As far as I know few people have pulled the Minato has been alive in another dimension card, but no one else has done it in a series such as this and with him being an integrel part of destiny. Here I'm adding new dimensions and finally getting to the heart and plot of the story. My new chapter updates will be less tell and more show. I hope you're all enjoying what's going on.

STORY ORDER IS ON PROFILE! True to my word if you have been asking me the story order in PMs I have been ignoring and deleting them. I have said in nearly every story in author's note before or after the story where you can find the order. I have in at least twenty stories. If you skip my author's note then tough shit, you have no one to blame but yourself.


	2. The Placed Called Home!

Kitsune X:Defier of Fate  
0  
Naruto x Yuna x Harem  
Wakka x Lulu  
0  
''Normal Speech''  
Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls  
(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)  
(Dark over lapping echoes)  
''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000  
Author's Note  
000

Man, I did like four different versions of chapter 2 to 4. This was part of the second revision, Naruto meeting Rikku early and bonding. There was a fic that inspired this, but I don't remember its name, but it definitely inspired segments seen in this.

000  
Story Start  
00000

The first thing that Naruto could tell when he approached consciousness was that he was lying on something soft. When he came too he noticed it was in some sort of make-shift room made out of scrap room.

''Rammu,'' A blond girl greeted him. She could hardly be older then fourteen or fifteen with very short green shorts and an orange colored tank top. What covered her legs consisted of light yellow boots that were accented with dark brown leather. The girl's hair was a dark shade of blonde that was tied up in a short pony tail and had two tiny braids dropping down her neck along with a pouch of sorts on here right side.

''Uum, Hello!" he greeted her. "You don't even understand me do you?" he asked as he moved up into a sitting position. He felt extremely nauseous and light headed.

"Yeah, you said hello right." the girl replied as Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank kami!" he exclaimed. This made things so much easier.

''Kami! What's a kami?'' The girl asked in all seriousness. ''Do you mean Yevon? Don't let the other Al bhed hear you say that.'' she cautioned him.

"So you're an Al Bhed?" he asked. He had never met an Al Bhed under what one would say, was good circumstances. "I've been curious, what makes Al Bhed different besides the whole machina thing."

"You mean you can't tell?" the girl asked, genuinely mystified as she scratched her cheek and titled her head to the side, wondering just how to explain it to this strange blond. Considering he had bright blue eyes he couldn't have been an Al Bhed, so what was he? She shook her head, she would ask him later.

''Well we have bright these green eyes with spiral-patterned irises and blonde hair see,'' She showed him with a sweep of her hand. ''We don't follow the teachings of Yevon and we use Machina…some forms of Machina are forbidden my Yevon so were not liked much.''

Naruto wasn't all that surprised. "Tell me, am I hold prisoner or am I free to go?" he was sure he could fight his way out if it was necessary, but he didn't want to make enemies in a region he knew next to nothing about.

"Well, that's not up to me, that's up to.."

''NEGGJ!'' A rather deep and angry voice shouted.

'''Aaw man now I'm in trouble…again!'' The girl gasped and started to run off. She turned around said. ''My name is Rikku by the way…see you later,'' She said with a wave and left.

Soon after she left a man entered the room. He was bald with a goatee, a green and yellow sleeveless jumpsuit with deep blue gloves and boots held together with black straps. The way he was built he was a man who did a lot of physical labor. "You're lucky we found you boy. You would have been worm food if my man haven't found you."

"You have my thanks. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, where am I? "

"First thing first, are you a follower of Yevon?" he asked as Naruto shook his head. "Then, you're at a place where we Al Bhed call Home. My name is Cid and I run this place. Do you happen to know any Al Bhed?" he asked as Naruto shook his head. "Well I'll tell you what, we happen to be a little short-handed at the moment. You work and exchange you get food and shelter and  
my daughter will teach you, since she couldn't help but ease drop." Naruto could hear the certain change of heart beat from the little eavesdropper.

As Cid went to explain the situation to his daughter, Naruto was having a conversation of his own. "Kurama, what happened?"

"Those Al Bhed as they were called found you in the desert. Really, you have the devil's luck."

"Regardless, all that matters is finding clues about my father. It shouldn't be difficult finding clues about my father's whereabouts."

Though this mental conversation was quickly interrupted when he was suddenly yanked to his feed by Rikku. She excitedly yammered as she showed him around town. The majority of the structure seemed rust colored and from what Naruto can see there were dozens upon dozens of families that had to make do with two story makeshift shafts.

Considering its location, the installation was rather cool. The whirring sounds he was hearing must have been the result of the Machina. The cooling stations, or what he assumed was cooling stations were doing their job. As Naruto looked around, the other Al Bhed wore jump suits with dark colored for the men and bright colors for the women, not to mention they all seemed to favor the use of goggles.

"Tu oui vekrd?" she asked as Naruto's attention suddenly focused on her.

"What?"

"Tu oui vekrd?" she repeated. "Do you fight? Can you fight fiends?"

"Yeah," he answered with a nod. "I'm a combat specialist type you can say."

"You should tell my dad that. We could use more Fiend hunters."

Eventually Naruto was brought to his room, or should he say closet. It wasn't all that large, it contained a bed and room for a table or something a small bathroom and kitchen. It was among the size of the smallest apartments. "Is this a room or a closet?"

"We really can't afford the luxury." Rikku spoke in a low voice.

"I see." The implication of their situation was finally sinking in. "I guess I can't complain. Better than sleeping in the desert."

"I'm in the room right across from you." she pointed out.

Naruto continued to look around the room. There was a window at least. The room looked to have been constructed by amateur hand. The Al Bhed might have been mechanist, but carpentry was another matter. "You know where we can get something to eat? I'll worry about moving in later."

"Good idea," Rikku remarked as she grabbed his wrist and began leading him to the nearest food stand. One thing for sure, this Rikku girl definitely wasn't the shy type.


End file.
